Measurement data is retrieved from the field devices for example via a web server to which the user connects. This web server is communicatively connected to the field devices and obtains the measurement data therefrom. Alternatively, a user can also obtain the measurement data directly from the field device by connecting a display and control module or communication module, for example, to the field device.